The Secret
by DarrenChris1021
Summary: Kurt is new at MicKenly high.. He finds out about Glee and joins and becomes friends with four of the members but the finds out three are gay and in love with him.. Thats when all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - You guys will love this story.. Im having my best friend help as well we share this account so plese dont give me all the credit for this story.. She will let you know what chapters she has wrote and what not.. Enjoy :)**

"Kurt Hummel?" The spanish teacher called out.

"Here." Kurt said shyly.

"Hi.. Welcome to MicKenly"

All Kurt did was nod with a very small smile.. His smile then vanished when he seen three boys looking at him.. One had short hair that was dirty blonde, another one had short plack hair that was gelled down and the third one had a mohawk that was hair.. They all had smiles one there faces which made Kurt blush just a little bit.

After class all three boys waited outside the room for Kurt.

"Hi!" All three saida t once when Kurt got to the door.

Kurt froze, he slowly looked up to see the same three boys that was smiling at him standing in front of him, "Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Im Blaine. Blaine Anderson." The one with the short Black hair said..

"Im Sam.. Evans." The dirty blonde said

"And Im Noah Puckerman.. Everyone calls my Puck tho.."

"Why?" Kurt couldnt help but to ask why.

"I just dont like my first name thats all."

"Me and Sam both told you Puck.. We like your first name." Blaine smiled..

"Then why do you guys still call me Puck?"

"Because you yell at us when we do." Sam said

"Umm.. Guys?" A voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt jump and spune around so fast he made himself dizzy.. He would have fallen if Blaine and Puck didnt catch him.. It was the spanish teacher.

"Dont forget that we have a Glee Club meeting in five minutes dont be late again."

"Ok Mr. Schue." They all said at once.

"Wait you guys have a Glee Club here?" Kurt asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah.. Why you wanna join?" Sam asked.

"Could I?"

"Sure.. We need more members anyways." Puck said

"Then I would love to join.."

"Follow us then." Blaine said walking away with the others following him even Kurt.

When they got to the choir room Kurt could see that there was three cheerleaders, three or four jocks and like five or six normal students like him.

"Mr. Schue Kurt would like to join Glee.." Blaine said as he walked up to him with Kurt by his side.

"Really? Thats great.. Can you sing at all?"

"I love to sing, but I think im not that good.."

"Well lets find out.. What song will you sing to try out?"

"Umm.. Brokenhearted."

"You do know that song is sung by a girl right?" The cheerleader with long black hair said.

Kurt just nodded.

"Great another fairy." She said again.

"Santana!" Blaine, Puck and Sam yelled at her.

"If your calling him a fairy.. Your calling us one to." Blaine yelled.

"So?"

"Stop.. Kurt go ahead and show us what you got." Mr. Schue said.

"Ok.. Hit it." Kurt said softly but high enough for the band to hear him.

_Oh  
Yeah  
Uh, come on  
Yeah  
This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me  
Oh, oh  
Didn't want to take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep  
Oh, oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow_

Blaine, Puck, Sam and Santana's mouth hit the floor when Kurt sang the first part of the song.. Blaine was so in love with his voice right now he wanted to know how it sounded like with rap like parts..

_Uh, oh, yup  
Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yup, and now I'm pacing  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour  
Oh, oh_

And there is was.. Blaine was in lover with Kurts voice.

_I can't seem to let you go[Chorus]  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me, baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to_

_Why do I feel so wierd? _Puck thought.

_So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio  
What's the time, such a crime, not a single word  
Sipping on that Patron just to calm my nerves  
Oh, oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone, oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up, baby, I'm in doubt  
Oh, oh  
And I don't even think you know, no, no, no_

_[Chorus]  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me, baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Uh, cheerio_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you said is, like, go with the view  
Business in the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong - was that outfit really whack?  
This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully  
I know you want it, so come and get it  
Uh, cheerio_

Blaine Puck and Sam didnt know what to do.. They were falling in love.. Rachel, well, she was getting jealous of Kurts voice and scared that he will start getting solos and she wont.. Mercedes was thinking to herself that she is going to have a new best friend.

_[Chorus]  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me, baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
_

_Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Uh, cheerio  
_

_When you gonna call  
Don't leave me brokenhearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh, oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right  
Uh, cheerio_

After the song.. Everyone even Rachel and Santana stood up and clapped.. Blaine, Puck and Sam went up and hugged him.

"Kurt.. I dont know what to say.." started all calm like with no smile.. He then added. "YOUR IN!"

Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Sam sighed in relief. Rachel just got mad and stormed out.

"Hey.. Im Mercedes Jones." Mercedes walked up to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Wanna hang out sometime? Me, you and these three." Mercedes pointed to the three boys standing behind him.

"Kurt, Mercedes is the bomb you will so love her to death." Blaine said with a small chuckle.

"Why not." Kurt smiled and shrugged.

After glee club Kurt and his four new friends all went to his house.. Thats when he found out what Blaine meant by _"__If your calling him a fairy.. Your calling us one to." _

**A/N - I had this has a dream and so I thought I would put it has a story.. I told my friend it and thats how she is helping me with it.. but anyways.. I hope you guys liked it.**_**  
**_


	2. AN

**Hello Fellow readers. :) Scout here to tell you, That this account will be deleted but the story will not be deleted. We will upload this story to Alicia's account YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX so yeah thank you reviewers. This account will soon be deleted. **

**~ Scout**


End file.
